Ishtar (Myth)
Summary Ishtar is the Mesopotamian goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. Her main consort is Damuzid and her parentage varies between An, Enlil, and Nanna and Ningal. She is the queen of the gods and is associated with the planet Venus. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ishtar, Inanna Origin: '''Mesopotamian Mythology '''Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Goddess of love, queen of the gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Empathic Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Bull of Heaven), Shapeshifting (Sometimes took the form of a dove), Biological Manipulation (In one Arkaddian hymn to Ishtar, she could change men into women), True Flight (Described as flying, "Across the sky like a rainbow.), Civilization Manipulation (Took the mes, powers or properties that are held by the gods that allow civilization to be possible, from Enki), Transmutation (In Inanna and Shukaletuda, turned the waters of the Earth into blood. In Inanna and Bilulu, turns Bilulu into a waterskin.), Weather Manipulation (Creates storms around the city of Uruk), Light Manipulation (In Inana and Ebih, she is described as bringing light to mountain ranges and to the girin plant.), Water Manipulation (Created a flood against the mountain Ebih to drown its forests), Fire Manipulation (Created fires to burn down Mt. Ebih's forests. Owns the mes, or divine power, of kindling the flame and extinguishing the flame), Age Manipulation (Owns the mes of venerable old age), Air Manipulation (In her search for Shukaletuda, she allowed the north and south winds pass) Attack Potency: Mountain level '(Destroyed the mountain Ebih. Burned down and flooded a forest. Can create storms, In ''The Exaltation of Inana, she causes cities to tremble.) '''Speed: Superhuman (As a dove since they can fly at 55 mph, or 88 km/h) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Likely very high (Ishtar owns the mes, or divine power, of hard work and constancy. After looking across the Earth and Heavens for falsehood and justice, she became tired and went to sleep under the shade of a tree) Range: Likely Planetary (Sent plagues among the Earth when she was violated by the gardener, Shukaletuda) Standard Equipment: Boat of Heaven, measuring stick, lance, battering-rams, shield, throwing sticks, shepherd's sling, bow and arrows, dagger, sword, club. Intelligence: A goddess with thousands of years of experience. She is also a god of war. She also own the mes, or divine powers, of deceit, attentiveness, counseling, decision-making, the establishing of plans, and wisdom, Weaknesses: Ishtar is incredibly arrogant, capricious, a sower of discord, and entitled. Her clothes and equipment represent her mes, and if they are removed, she loses her powers. Her empathic manipulation does not work on anyone who is deaf and blind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Gods Category:Queens Category:Tier 7 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Age Users Category:Air Users